Lee Teng
Lee Teng is a human from Hua Xia, about 20 miles south from the Wu capital city of Luoyang. Lee worked as a soldier in the Wu Kingdom's army for 9 years until he retired and married his wife, Lixue Teng. History in Hua Xia Lee was born in a private residence in the Wu Kingdom along with his twin sister, Nofret Teng. His parents were working under a secret organization unbeknownst to the children or Wu themselves, which made it difficult for Lee’s parents to be around often. Things became worse when the third sister, Nuha, was born. Lee’s mother was found out and was sentenced to an infinite life of servitude to the emperor for what seemed to be traitorous acts. Lee’s Father remained quiet and denied his involvement, leaving him with his three children. Unable to take care of them, his father sent them to his mother’s brother (Lee’s uncle) to live there instead, as they were the only ones to accept them in. Lee’s uncle was harsh, not giving much time to the children to help develop them. He placed them on a small cottage far from the main house to conduct his own illicit business practices away from the children. Lee and his sister, Nofret, did their best to raise their younger sister. They didn’t spend any time with their uncle, and instead, grew up with the children near the uncle’s house and spent their time with them. When the children became of age (Lee and Nofret were 15, Nuha was 13), Nofret and Nuha were sold as wives by Lee’s uncle to earn some additional coin, and lighten the burden on his budget. This heavily upset Lee to the point he ran from home, and did what he thought was best by joining the Wu military. In time, he would slowly grow and train to become one of Hua Xia’s finest warriors. He stayed on the front lines near Shu, fending off rebels from the Free Lands from entering with their hordes of magical beasts. He was sent into the Shu forest to scout ahead before a secret entrance was conducted in Shu. Unfortunately for him though, the Shu forests did their part in camouflaging the world around him, and he became lost instantly, stuck in the forest for weeks, unable to survive almost at one point. Lee had a stroke of luck fortunately. He had run into a tiefling by the name of Prosperine Purah who had been surviving in the wilds of Shu away from the order of execution by the emperor. As time passed, and Ekemon assisted Lee, even though they were mortal enemies, they became good friends, and as time went on, Lee was guided to a secret tiefling camp held in secret to help those fleeing death. This stroke of luck soon ended when Lee was found by the advancing platoon that was behind the scouting team with Prosperine. The tiefling took off and was never found again, but word had gotten to Prosperine that Lee had ratted out the camp’s location, and that his people were slain by the emperor’s law. Prosperine never forgot that day, nor forgave Lee. Lee’s action, however, brought him into a much higher position in the military, bringing him out of the front lines. Lee was moved to the capital city of Luoyang, where he was placed to train new soldiers in frontline combat. This is where Lee found Lixue, his soon to be love of his life. Given a task to bring the broken swords to the blacksmith in town, he did so, and found Lixue working at the royal blacksmith. He would constantly make up reasons to visit her, and even tease her to get her attention, surprising her with gifts or little tricks. The relationship was set in stone, and when both were 24, they both quit their positions and moved to the other side of the Luoyang cove where they built a tavern named “The Bear and Hammer.” They lived there in peace, running the business as a happy couple until when a year later, they married. They continued to run the tavern but ran into financial troubles, which spurred the idea that Lee came up with to build a secret fighting club in the basement, and so it happened. The fight club held bets, which part of it went to the tavern to hold the events, and keep the tavern in business. Seeing an opportunity, Lee and Lixue paired up as a duo and often held competitions to take them down, with almost all of the opponents failing. During one of their fights however, a rift had opened up and taken Lee and his wife away from their tavern…away from home...